


soulful

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: kiss me under the dim limelight [1]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: F/M, future!Au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Jinki secara impulsif membeli tiket satu arah ke Beijing. Jinki merasa bahagia dengan lirik-lirik di dalam buku jurnal, di atas tisu kopi, atau di halaman belakang novel favoritnya, tetapi ia sedang benar-benar ingin bertemu seseorang.





	1. chassé

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

.

###  **_chassé • classical ballet term; “to chase”_ **

 

Jinki secara impulsif membeli tiket satu arah ke Beijing. Saat itu Seoul sedang berhujan, Kibum sedang mengatur studio musiknya, Minho mengadakan promosi film, dan Taemin sedang semangat-semangatnya berkarir di Jepang—bahkan katanya dia dapat tawaran sulih suara untuk sebuah serial anime.

Jinki merasa bahagia dengan lirik-lirik di dalam buku jurnal, di atas tisu kopi, atau di halaman belakang novel favoritnya, tetapi ia sedang benar-benar ingin bertemu seseorang. _Butuh_ seseorang.

Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah saat ia baru saja pulang dari kewajiban militernya, perempuan itu menyelinap dari jangkauan kamera dan menemukan jalannya menuju Seoul, menemui Jinki di sudut Seoul saat acara penyambutan tak lagi soal huru-hara—tetapi tentang ketenangan dan waktu-waktu pribadi.

Sekarang, ia ingin membayar kunjungan itu.

_Qiàn-nuna, apakah kau punya waktu hari Sabtu di Beijing? Aku berangkat pukul enam sore._

* * *

Qiàn meminta seseorang untuk menjemputnya di bandara. Jinki berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat, ia memakai masker, topi, lalu _hoodie_ yang ditutupkan ke kepalanya. Ia berangkat ke bandara Incheon tanpa ada yang menyadari, sehingga tak ada yang tahu ia memang pergi meninggalkan Korea, dan tak ada yang menghadang di Beijing.

Jinki diberi petunjuk bahwa orang yang menjemputnya berpakaian oranye, topi Nike biru dongker, dan Jinki memberi tahu Qiàn bahwa ia memakai mantel putih. Saling menemukan ternyata tidak sesulit yang dikhawatirkan Jinki.

Orang itu mengaku sebagai sepupu Qiàn, dia pendiam. Mereka tak banyak bicara saat di perjalanan menuju hotel.

Orang itu menemani Jinki hingga _check in_ dan mengantar barang ke kamar, lalu dia baru berkata bahwa Qiàn ingin menemuinya saat ini juga di suatu tempat.

“Aku mandi dan berganti baju dulu, kalau begitu.” Jinki menunjuk ke kamar mandi dengan ibu jarinya. _Sebab aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya tanpa terlihat rapi._ Orang itu mengerti.

Qiàn tidak terlihat di mana pun ketika Jinki memasuki gedung yang dimaksud melalui pintu belakang. Mengejutkan bagi Jinki, karena gedung itu sepi.

Sepupu Qiàn minta izin untuk pulang, katanya Qiàn hanya minta tolong sampai sini. Jinki berterima kasih, membiarkannya pulang dengan sekotak kue yang dibawanya dari Seoul.

Jinki memasuki pintu yang ditunjukkan si sepupu. Tak ada siapapun selain dirinya di koridor, tetapi tidak pada ruangan yang ditemukannya tersebut.

Ruang itu menyerupai gedung teater. Barisan kursi, panggung, tirai besar, cahaya pada dinding-dinding tinggi. Beberapa remaja tanggung berkumpul di atas panggung, bergerak sendiri-sendiri, gerakan balet yang teratur namun masih malu-malu.

Qiàn di sana, sedang melatih seorang anak. Membantunya mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke belakang agar tegak lurus dengan kaki yang lain. Rambutnya sudah sepunggung sekarang, digelungnya tinggi seperti seorang balerina. Jinki pun berjalan melewati gang kursi penonton, mengambil tempat terdepan sementara Qiàn masih belum menyadari keberadaannya.

Perempuan itu mundur sebentar, mengamati gerakan anak itu, memberikannya beberapa komando saat anak itu mempraktikkan beberapa macam gerakan.

Jinki melepaskan jaket denimnya, memeluk benda itu seraya tersenyum bangga. Qiàn melatih anak itu dengan segala yang dia punya—terlihat sekali dari wajahnya, tatapannya, caranya mengomando. Kemudian perempuan itu menepukkan tangannya, anak-anak itu berkumpul di tengah, mendengarkan kata-katanya. Jinki masih punya kemampuan berbahasa Mandarin yang lumayan, Jinki masih memahami sebagian besar kalimatnya. Dia minta mereka semua mementaskan sesuatu, sementara itu dia akan mengawasi sebagai penonton.

Saat turun dari panggung itulah, dia melihat Jinki. Jinki berdiri, menyambutnya yang berlari kecil ke arahnya dengan pelukan.

“Jinki-ya.”

“Nuna.” Jinki mengangguk. “Halo.”

“Selamat datang,” jawab Qiàn. “Maaf aku tidak bisa langsung menjemputmu.”

“Tidak masalah.” Tangan Jinki masih berada di lengan Qiàn, kemudian perempuan itu memeluknya lagi. Jinki begitu jauh dari rumah, tetapi ia merasa nyaman sekali.


	2. entrelacé

.

###  _**entrelacé**_ **• _classical ballet term; “interlaced”_**

 

Di perjalanan pulang bersama Qiàn, perempuan itu yang menyetir, begitu lancar bercerita seolah-olah sudah hafal jalanan Beijing di luar kepala, “Aku ingin mengadakan pertunjukan balet untuk anak-anak yayasan. Yayasan itu milik temanku, aku ingin sesuatu yang spesial yang berasal dari diriku sendiri.”

Begitu sulit untuk memisahkan Qiàn dengan tarian. Bagi Jinki, perempuan itu telah terlahir untuk hal tersebut.

“Berapa lama kau di sini?”

Jinki menahan senyumannya. “Tidak tahu.”

“Dan kau menginap di hotel?”

Jinki mengangguk. Ia tahu, ia agak konyol. Maka ia biarkan saja Qiàn tertawa.

“Berapa yang akan kauhabiskan untuk biaya hotel?”

“Aku memesan untuk lima hari ... tapi kupikir aku bisa menambahnya lagi.” Jinki melepaskan topinya, sadar ia tidak melepaskannya sejak awal kecuali saat mandi di hotel tadi. “Kapan pertunjukannya?”

“Sebenarnya akhir bulan depan. Tapi anak-anak bimbinganku itu punya jadwal akhir bulan ini untuk pertunjukan lain. Jadi yang tadi itu cuma semacam _briefing_. Aku harus memperhatikan gerakan mereka dan kecenderungan mereka masing-masing, serta cara mereka bekerja sebagai tim untuk kunilai.”

“Jadi latihan tidak akan dimulai sampai awal bulan depan?”

“Begitu, jika semua hal sesuai jadwal.”

“Jadi kaupunya waktu luang sampai beberapa hari ke depan?”

Qiàn tersenyum tanpa menoleh pada Jinki. Jinki melihat cahaya kota menerpa wajahnya dengan gerakan-gerakan, ia seperti sedang mengamati kaleidoskop. “Oleh karena itulah aku dengan senang menyambutmu di sini.”

Jinki merasakan luapan perasaan yang membuat kepalanya berputar dan dadanya berdebar.

Qiàn menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya, tampak santai dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangan yang bertumpu pada bingkai jendela mobilnya. “Sebenarnya aku punya rencana.”

“Apakah ini melibatkanku?” Jinki menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

“Suatu kebetulan kita bertemu di saat-saat seperti ini.” Qiàn meliriknya. “Mungkin takdir. Maukah kau membatalkan sisa hari pesanan kamarmu itu?”

Jinki berusaha untuk tidak berpikir keluar jalur. Sebelum ia sempat melontarkan tebakannya, Qiàn langsung menambahkan,

“Aku ingin melupakan banyak hal di belakang sana,” nada bicaranya menjadi sedikit sendu. “Aku hampir tidak punya waktu libur. Cuti, waktu luang, beberapa bulan belakangan seperti mitos.”

Jinki ingin bilang _inilah dunia orang dewasa_ , tetapi kalimat itu sangat tidak pas. Mereka sudah kelewat dewasa dan fakta bahwa Qiàn lebih tua darinya dan berpengalaman dengan cara yang berbeda semakin tidak membantu.

“Aku buntu. Aku butuh banyak inspirasi ... dan hiburan. Liburan. Apalagi aku harus mempersiapkan ini.”

“Aku bisa membantumu.”

Qiàn mengembuskan napas panjang. “Aku ingin ke Italia. Negeri asal balet. Perjalanan yang pasti akan menyegarkan kepalaku, tapi tak terlalu jauh dari apa yang kubutuhkan.” Qiàn menatap Jinki dengan begitu dalam beberapa saat. “Kau mau ikut, ‘kan?”

“Suatu kehormatan, Qiàn-nuna.”

Qiàn terkikik. “Kau ini.” Kemudian dia mempercepat laju mobil sedikit. “Sudah makan?”

“Hanya menu pesawat.”

“Ayo makan bersama.” Qiàn kemudian menggigit bibirnya sebentar. “Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin terlihat. Aku sudah mulai menyembunyikan diriku.” Dia menggigit ujung ibu jarinya. “Aku sudah memulai waktu untuk pribadi ... liburanku sudah dimulai, seharusnya.”

“Jika kau mau, nuna, kita bisa memesan menu hotel ... dan makan di kamarku.”

“Oh! Aku tidak memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Ayo!”

* * *

Qiàn tidak mau repot-repot memilih menu. Dia menyamakannya dengan pesanan Jinki, dan dia bersikeras membayarkan. Dia bersembunyi ketika pelayan mengantarkan pesanan ke kamar. Mereka makan bersama di sepasang kursi dengan meja kopi rendah—tapi tak lama kemudian kursi terabaikan. Qiàn memulai duduk di lantai dan makan dengan nyaman seperti di rumah sendiri.

Mereka menceritakan banyak hal yang mereka alami. Jinki bertemu adik-adik Qiàn beberapa kali di Seoul dan mereka sering makan bersama, Qiàn sempat bertemu Minho sekali saat lelaki itu berkunjung ke Shanghai. Qiàn melatih banyak orang, Jinki memiliki banyak waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

(Pada akhirnya, malam itu, Qiàn tidak pulang. Tempat tidur Jinki menjadi miliknya, salah satu kaos Jinki ia pakai, dan Jinki dengan rendah hati menempati sofa—

—lalu, dua tiket digital. _Roma_.)


	3. adagio

.

###  _**adagio • slow movement, typically performed with the greatest amount of grace and fluidity than other movements of dance** _

 

Qiàn awalnya ingin dia yang menanggung semuanya, _karena aku yang mengajak_ , katanya, tetapi Jinki bilang ini juga liburannya. Sehingga, mereka pun berbagi. Milan menyediakan hotel dengan kamar yang bagus dengan tampilan kota yang indah dengan harga yang bersahabat.

Qiàn merasa dibombardir oleh keuntungan. Mungkin, katanya, hokinya baru tumpah-ruah sekarang setelah banyak bekerja keras. Ada pertunjukan balet di gedung yang tak jauh dari hotel: dia langsung membeli tiketnya di malam hari setelah mereka tiba—padahal mereka masih punya tiga hari ke depan di tempat ini.

La Bayadère, begitu judulnya, yang Jinki lihat di _flyer_ yang dibagikan sebelum pintu masuk. Ringkasan ceritanya berkaitan dengan cinta abadi, misteri, takdir, keadilan dan balas dendam, berkisah tentang seorang penari kuil. Jinki menyaksikan bagian pembuka dengan takjub, sementara itu Qiàn seakan-akan sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda; dunia tari itu yang menyedotnya dari kenyataan.

Saat mereka pulang ke hotel pun, yang pertama Qiàn lakukan adalah mempraktikkan ulang tarian yang dia lihat di tengah-tengah ruangan saat Jinki melipat jaketnya dan membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan di atas tempat tidur.

Jinki memandanginya seperti seorang penonton pertunjukan balet yang setia. Qiàn berhenti di tengah jalan, mereka berpandang-pandangan seperti sedang keheranan.

Qiàn tertawa sampai menutup mulutnya.

“Tidak apa-apa, teruskanlah.” Jinki mengedikkan dagu. “Bersenang-senanglah, nuna. Kita jauh-jauh ke sini bukan untuk menahan diri.” Kemudian lelaki itu meneguk ludah, merasa bahwa kalimatnya mungkin berarti lain, tetapi dengan lekas ia mengabaikannya karena Qiàn kembali menari.  Memang mustahil memisahkan perempuan itu dari tarian.

* * *

Jinki mengangkut bantal untuk menuju sofa, Qiàn tersenyum teduh ketika itu. Tidak satu pun dari mereka memberikan kata-kata yang tepat, hanya pandangan yang menganggap bahwa mereka sama-sama belum siap menembus batas.

Saat Qiàn sudah tertidur, Jinki terpaku pada langit-langit. Ia sudah melampaui banyak ketakutan, ia sudah melewati masa-masa meragukan diri dan perasaannya sendiri. Sekarang, semuanya sudah jelas, tetapi ia tak merasa perlu mengatakan semuanya. Sebagai orang dewasa, mereka sama-sama sadar. Semua sudah pasti. Satu-satunya yang mereka butuhkan cuma satu sama lain.

Karena mereka akan punya waktu seumur hidup mereka jika semuanya berjalan seperti ini.

Jinki memejamkan mata, masih ada Qiàn di balik kelopak matanya.

(Selalu, hingga ke mimpinya.)

* * *

Jinki masih ragu soal ide makan di luar. Ia masih merasa akan ada kamera yang mengintai mereka berdua, tetapi Qiàn mengembalikan kata-katanya, _kita jauh-jauh ke sini bukan untuk menahan diri._ Akhirnya mereka sama-sama sepakat untuk makan di halaman belakang sebuah kafe yang tak terlalu ramai, di mana privasi mungkin lebih dihargai. Kafe itu pun baru buka, Qiàn meyakinkannya bahwa orang-orang, di hari-hari awal minggu ini, takkan begitu peduli pada kesibukan yang bukan milik mereka.

Qiàn bercerita tentang hari-harinya melatih anak-anak remaja yang antusias. Jinki bercerita tentang hari-hari pengabdiannya. Qiàn belajar tentang kepolosan yang telah lama dia tinggalkan dan sekarang membuatnya lebih santai sekarang, Jinki bercerita tentang rutinitas dan kepatuhan yang mendisiplinkan dirinya.

“Aku bicara seperti seorang kakek tua,” seloroh Jinki setelah selesai bercerita tentang pesan-pesan yang ia dapatkan seusai melaksanakan wajib militernya, “padahal, masih usia tiga puluh. Ternyata sudah banyak juga yang kualami.”

“Kita bisa menua dan menjadi muda dalam waktu bersamaan, Jinki-ya. Hidup itu relatif.”

“Hidup itu relatif ...,” ulang Jinki, matanya menyapu sekeliling; pepohonan dan bebungaan serta bebatuan kerikil yang disusun sedemikian rupa di dalam pot-pot tanaman, “apakah itu penerapan dari simpati dan empati?”

“Bisa jadi.” Qiàn tertawa pelan. “Inilah yang kusuka dari pembicaraan kita. Tidak ada yang bisa berbicara hal-hal seperti ini padaku kecuali kau.”

“Aku bisa melakukan ini seratus tahun, Qiàn-nuna.”

Qiàn mencodongkan tubuhnya ke depan sedikit. “Maka lakukanlah itu untukku.”

* * *

Siangnya, mereka berangkat ke Liguria dengan kereta. Mereka menemukan jalanan berbatu yang sedikit menanjak, menghabiskan sore dengan menelusurinya, berfoto di antara bunga-bunga di dekat pagar-pagar bagi Qiàn dan menikmati langit untuk Jinki. Sesekali Qiàn membuka topi dan kacamata penyamarannya saat berfoto, dan Jinki buru-buru mengambil potretnya sebelum orang-orang menyadari siapa sesungguhnya mereka.

Qiàn seperti bebungaan Mediterania di sana; wujud keindahan seribu tahun yang dipuja ribuan generasi, lintas waktu. Jinki adalah sang waktu; yang akan bertahan bersama bunga selamanya. Mereka eternal bersama.

“Nuna,” panggil Jinki, saat langit Liguria sudah mengembuskan bintang-bintang.

Qiàn, beberapa langkah di hadapannya, menoleh. “Ya?”

Jinki mengambil potret Qiàn seketika. Qiàn tertawa setelahnya. Mengejar Jinki untuk melihat hasilnya.

“Gelap, Jinki-ya. Cari tempat yang lampunya lebih terang, yuk.”

“Ini cukup, nuna. Ini untuk koleksi pribadi, boleh, ‘kan?”

“Tentu saja. Kenapa aku harus melarangmu? Tapi kurasa lebih bagus dipandang jika cahayanya lebih banyak.”

“Gelap ... tidak apa-apa. Aku menyukaimu dalam keadaan apapun.”

Hati Qiàn luluh diam-diam, tetapi dia rasa Jinki tahu. Jinki akan tahu lewat senyuman yang dia berikan. Qiàn mengembuskan napas yang hangat, dan Jinki menganggapnya sebagai sebuah harapan.

“Kau berjanji?”

“Aku sudah sampai sejauh ini bersamamu bukan untuk main-main, nuna.”

* * *

Saat kamar sudah remang-remang dan Jinki pikir Qiàn sudah tertidur, tahu-tahu bahunya disentuh dengan pelan.

“Tempat tidur masih cukup luas untuk kita berdua.”


	4. ouvert

.

###  _**ouvert • classical ballet term meaning “open forward”** _

 

Hari berikutnya, Jinki awalnya ragu Qiàn akan mengizinkannya tetap di hotel saja—karena dirinya sedang punya banyak ide untuk lirik-lirik lagu baru. Tentang kupu-kupu yang bertemu laut. Tentang pantai Mediterania dan bintang-bintang dan kesunyian. Tentang lantai ubin dan jalan berbatu menanjak, tentang napas laut yang membawa aroma keju dari dapur-dapur penuh roti hangat.

Tahu-tahu, perempuan itu juga ingin sekali memberi tahu Jinki bahwa dia ingin tetap di kamar, dia punya banyak ide untuk pertunjukannya dan dia akan merekam dirinya sendiri.

Begitu mereka sama-sama mengutarakannya, mereka tertawa pada satu sama lain.

Jadilah mereka, mengurung diri di ruang masing-masing meski masih bersama. Jinki menarik kursi untuknya duduk di tepi jendela lantai sembilan belas, Qiàn merekam tarian kreasinya sendiri di depan meja rias.

Jinki mengembuskan napas pada jendela yang disandarinya, berembun. Ia mengukir satu huruf, kemudian menoleh. Qiàn adalah seorang balerina sekarang, melepas diri dari dunia nyatanya.

Lelaki itu kemudian menulis tentang sebuah danau yang sunyi, bugenvil-bugenvil yang merekah cerah dikecup musim semi, angsa-angsa yang berenang damai. Kupu-kupu berkejaran, sinar matahari yang malu-malu, hutan pinus yang wangi.

Serta, bugenvil-bugenvil di antara kubus-kubus cokelat-krem dan jalanan berbatu, pagar-pagar jeruji yang tersamar di antara tetumbuhan.

Dan, Qiàn adalah ratu lirik-lirik itu. Ratu itu semua.

* * *

Mereka baru keluar untuk makan malam, mencari kesempatan di sebuah restoran di puncak sebuah gedung.

Untuk esok pagi, Qiàn merencanakan sebuah wisata roti Roma. Di atas tempat tidur dia membuat sebuah peta di balik kertas yang seharusnya untuk kuesioner tamu hotel yang dia temukan di laci meja rias. Dia menulis daftar toko roti di sekeliling Roma dan membuat titik-titik yang terhubung.

Jinki berada di sampingnya, menulis lirik yang lain lagi. Kali ini tentang langit Roma yang selalu cerah, pelukis jalanan yang mendengarkan percakapan di keramaian.

* * *

Ada enam toko roti yang dipetakan Qiàn. Perempuan itu menikmati semua macam rotinya, sementara Jinki hanya makan dua dari enam macam. Ia diam-diam memesan tiket untuk ke Tuscany nanti siang ketika Qiàn berusaha menerka-nerka resep rotinya. Perempuan itu belajar bahasa Italia dari seorang pembuat roti yang ramah, yang mengacungkan jempol pada kalimat-kalimat sederhana seperti “Ciao!” atau “Grazie!” dengan bumbu dialek Qiàn yang khas.

Qiàn tertidur di satu jam perjalanan menuju Tuscany, Jinki menulis bagian yang rumpang dari liriknya tadi malam. Ia membiarkan Qiàn bersandar padanya.

Perempuan itu memikirkan tentang bunga-bunga ketika Jinki mengatakan soal Tuscany padanya—tahu-tahu dia dibawa ke sebuah padang rumput luas yang membuatnya berlari bebas lalu berteriak seolah-olah hanya tertinggal dirinya dan Jinki di muka bumi.

Dia tertawa, menoleh pada Jinki, lalu tawanya semakin bahagia saja.

Jinki merasa telah menciptakan sebuah dunia baru.

* * *

Mereka harus pulang keesokan harinya. Di dini harinya, Qiàn terbangun dan sudah berusaha sepelan mungkin untuk bergerak, tetapi tetap membangunkan Jinki.

“Hari ini kita pulang,” bisiknya, seakan-akan sekarang dunia yang mereka ciptakan menyempit menjadi selebar tempat tidur saja. “Aku tidak mau.”

“Nuna, dunia yang kita buat bukan hanya seluas Roma.”

“Lebih dari itu?”

“Lebih.”


	5. emboîté

.

###  _**emboîté • classical ballet term; “fitted together”** _

 

Jinki hanya bermalam sehari di apartemen Qiàn, kemudian pulang dengan janji ia akan datang ke Beijing lagi, sekaligus Qingdao, kampung halaman Qiàn di kunjungan berikutnya.

Ia meyakinkan Qiàn,

 _jarak Seoul dan Beijing akan menjadi luasnya dunia mereka_ , dan Qiàn pun melepasnya dengan berat hati karena dia tidak bisa turut ke bandara. Ada banyak hal yang harus mereka rahasiakan, dan terlihat bersama di _rumah_ adalah hal yang terakhir akan mereka lakukan.

* * *

Jinki datang kembali untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan balet yang dirancang Qiàn sejak bulan lalu. Menyaksikan bagaimana inspirasi Roma membentuk koreografi yang Qiàn ciptakan untuk sebuah acara besar.

Sempurna, bagi Jinki. Meski ia tak mengerti balet sama sekali, yang ia tahu hanyalah keindahannya, dan betapa cocoknya aransemen lagunya dan tariannya dengan lirik-lirik yang ia ciptakan. Betapa penuhnya dadanya akan rasa kagum sekaligus rindu; rindu pada udara Roma yang mereka hirup bersama, aroma roti yang bergumul dengan parfum Qiàn, aroma napasnya pada malam hari, wangi bebungaan Liguria dan rumput Tuscany.

Jika Jinki adalah anak-anak, ia akan menangis.

Ketika Qiàn memeluknya di belakang panggung, mungkin ia akan menangis lagi.

Betapa mudah bagi Qiàn membuatnya nyaman, seolah-olah untuk tangan itulah Jinki tercipta.

“Aku pulang,” bisiknya, sudah berulang kali, tetapi Qiàn tidak juga bosan mendengarnya. _Di sinilah kau berada_ , dia ingin berkata, tapi dia pikir, mungkin tak perlu itu semua, Jinki sudah mengerti.

Dunia mereka luas, rumah mereka ada di mana pun; dari Roma hingga Beijing, dari panggung utama ke pentas di depan meja rias. Dari Liguria hingga sudut apartemen,

dari Qiàn untuk Jinki.


End file.
